


In the Lion's Den

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are ways to get on your boss's good side. This is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in March of 2012 on fanfiction.net when I was eighteen, I'm crossposting this here along with all of my other work. Join me in marveling at my teenage self's ability to suspend disbelief.

Detective Katherine Beckett of the NYPD's 12th Precinct loved her job. She respected her job. She honored her job. She was dedicated to her job with every fiber of her being. Nothing got in the way of her job, and nothing stopped her from carrying out every aspect of it to the best of her abilities.

Kate loved her boyfriend. The Ferrari and the house in the Hamptons weren't too bad either, but mainly, she loved Castle. And while she loved him for a variety of reasons, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't in love with what the man could do to her physically.

Kate Beckett hated her boss.

Captain Victoria "Iron" Gates wasn't too bad at times, and certainly had reasons for her rules, but her animosity towards Castle was something that Kate couldn't abide. It was the main reason they were keeping their relationship a secret for now; the minute the precinct found out would be the minute that Gates found out, and no matter how professional they kept it, she would have Castle out on the street before you could say 'ruggedly handsome.'

What happened wasn't anything to do with her love for her job, or lack thereof. She respected her job and certainly never mixed business with pleasure when she could help it. Although there was a certain undercover assignment from a month or so back… subway bathrooms still made her tingle.

No, what happened was definitely Gates' fault. If it had been Montgomery in that office, she never would have done it. She wouldn't have had to, because she wouldn't have had all that pent-up horniness from not being able to even hold hands with her boyfriend all day.

So, really, it was all Gates' fault.

* * *

It was ten thirty at night. The precinct was empty. The case had been grueling. Her last coffee had been, what, two hours ago? Or was it three? It didn't matter. Kate was exhausted and wound tight, and she needed a way to relax. And, lucky for her, the best way to relax was sitting next to her, tapping away on his iPhone.

Kate stood up, stretching, a little startled when her back cracked. She'd been sitting at her desk for longer than she'd realized. Rick turned off his phone and put it away in his pocket, looking up at her.

"Tired?" He asked, his blue eyes sympathetic.

Kate nodded and didn't resist him when he stood up and enveloped her in a hug. His warm, masculine scent--sophisticated and rugged and just plain Rick--enveloped her and she burrowed deeper into him, inhaling deeply. His warmth alone was enough to make her tired muscles unclench.

They stood there for a minute as Kate gathered her thoughts. She became aware of his hard body pressed against her, his chest crushing her breasts, his arms holding her tightly. Smiling, she ran a hand up his chest and over his shoulder to gently grip the back of his neck. He turned at her touch, and she angled her head, tilting it in that way he knew so well. It was her 'kiss me' move, the one she'd perfected over years of eye-sex without even realizing that was what she was asking.

Thank God they'd finally figured it out.

Never one to keep a lady waiting, Rick responded to her silent plea and kissed her, his lips and tongue stoking the fire that had been simmering low in her belly all day. All of Kate's aches and stress gathered into one point in her center, demanding release.

She deepened the kiss, angling her head more to give him greater access to her. While he was distracted with engaging her tongue in battle (all she could say was the name ought to be changed from French Kiss to Castle Kiss), she used her hands to pull his dress shirt out from his pants. She hooked her leg around his and ground against him.

Rick growled, his grip on her tightening, and she could feel his length pressing against her. Perfect. One of his hands traveled unerringly to her ass, kneading it. She grinned as they kissed. He had such a weakness for her ass. There was a reason she always wore tight jeans to work.

When the last bit of oxygen was wrung from their lungs and they needed to fill up, they broke apart, a soft sucking sound as the suction broke ringing through the empty precinct. They paused as the noise reminded them of their surroundings.

"You know Esposito has a habit of forgetting things," Rick reminded her. His voice was a low baritone--his bedroom voice--and it sent shivers up her spine.

"We'll just have to move over a room," Kate said, giving him her best naughty-girl grin. The meeting room where they all looked for evidence together (and where they often ate) was just a few feet away. The nice, long table inside would give them a sturdy surface and plenty of room.

Rick's eyes widened and then darkened, the blue shining like a burning rim of fire around enlarged, black pupils of desire. While Kate knew he would be surprised at her sexual ferocity and inhibition, she was glad that he was more than her equal. Whenever she suggested something, he was game. He even occasionally one-upped her (like at Lanie's Labor Day party--shiver).

He picked her up without any preamble, and she wrapped her legs around him, her mouth crashing into his so hard she was worried their lips would be bruised. When he pulled her lower lip into his mouth and tugged gently before crushing their mouths back together, she was certain of it. She'd have to use a lot of makeup tomorrow.

There was a moment of fumbling with the door handle, and then it was slammed behind them and she was placed on the nearest hard surface. There was something poking her in the back and another thing over by her right arm, so she lifted herself up and, with a sweep of her arm, moved everything to the side. There was the sound of something clattering to the floor, but nothing sounded like it had broken so they kept going.

Kate worked furiously to unbutton his shirt, but it was difficult to concentrate when Rick was doing his best to give her a hickey or three just around her collarbone. In the end it took a joint effort to get both of their shirts off, and then they just had the pants left to worry about.

Hastily unbuttoning her pants while Rick pulled out a condom from his wallet, Kate sent his pants flying towards the floor as Rick sheathed himself and then undid her bra, her breasts spilling out into his hands.

"Castle!" She hissed, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping open as he flicked her nipples. "I am  _not_  in a patient mood."

"You never are when we're naked," he teased, leaning down and sucking on her left nipple.

She cried out, writhing helplessly at the sensations. Reaching down, she took him in her hand and positioned him at her entrance. He detached himself from her breast and looked up at her. Her eyes, a dark gold from arousal, flashed dangerously. She dared him to tease her further.

He didn't. With one powerful stroke, he was in her.

It had only been a few hours since they'd last joined, but a quickie in the shower that morning hadn't been enough. She wanted him, needed him, craved him like a drug, a burning within her that was never fully put out, only dampened for a spell.

Their rhythm started out fast and stayed that way, their movements quickly becoming jerky and uncoordinated as they grew closer and closer to their climax. Rick eventually had to stop touching her, placing one hand on either side of her head to brace himself as he pounded into her relentlessly. Kate lifted her hips, allowing for a deeper angle, meeting him thrust for desperate thrust.

She came first. She always did when it was like this. Rick could do fast and furious but he was all about drawing out the pleasure, heightening every moment. He could keep her on the edge for hours when he felt like it (and when she let him). But now was too much for her body, and she shattered.

He followed quickly, his arms trembling with the effort of holding himself up while he emptied himself into her. Kate cried out, naming the man who brought her to this high (as if there were any doubt who it was, who she was letting fuck her in the middle of where she worked, there could only be one person making her do that), and he gave an answering cry, a shouted response, like birds in the forest, marking his territory.

Although, she'd never tell him she thought of it like that. She wouldn't be able to get the grin off his face for weeks if he knew she thought of him saying her name while climaxing as 'staking his claim'.

It took approximately three seconds for his arms to give out and he collapsed on top of her. They were both breathing heavily, with sweat running down their bodies and making their skin stick together.

"Rick…" She managed to finally get out after she'd sucked in a few gasps of air. "Could you…?"

"Oh, sorry." He clambered off of her and stood up, but his gaze never left her body. His gaze still held that tight, feral gleam of desire, but there was warmth there, a singular warmth that was his and his alone. Kate had never seen it in any of her previous lovers or boyfriends. She'd seen desire in their eyes, and she'd seen what she thought was love in their eyes, too. But this warmth, this love for her, was always there in Rick's eyes. It never left. No matter how angry or sad he was, no matter if he was in the middle of a gunfight or in the middle of banging her up against the wall of his study (long story), it was there.

At first it had scared her, but now she adored it. It was her shelter, her armor, her sword, her joy, her addiction. She could be in Hell but the moment she looked at him and saw that love in his eyes, every damn shadow monster in her head and in her life vanished and she was free.

Kate ran her gaze down his body, admiring his impressive form. She'd been more than pleased to discover what lay underneath the designer clothing, and she had no qualms about letting her admiration show.

When she finally drank her fill of him and looked back up, he grinned and gestured to her. "Come here, beautiful," he said, his voice both dark and tender.

Kate Beckett did not like pet names. Rick knew this and respected this, although occasionally they would tease each other with names such as 'pookie pie' and 'snuggly wuggly.' But now and then, he would call her things like  _beautiful_ and  _sweetheart_  and she was finding, to her surprise, that she didn't mind it at all.

Kate got up and approached him, dragging her nails lightly over his chest, enjoying watching how his muscles clenched. He wrapped his arms around her lightly, running his fingers gently over her back, just enjoying the feel of her skin. He would do that whenever he could, just feeling the smoothness, the suppleness, the scars and pockmarks that were the roadmap of her life.

She pressed herself against him again and they kissed, slow and deep, trying to swallow each other whole with the power of it. They kept at it for a few minutes, just lazily planting kisses on each other's skin, like they'd eaten a four-course meal and were now sitting back and enjoying the dessert.

The sound of the Law & Order theme pierced through the air, shattering their private heaven and awakening them to the world around them. Rick gave her throat a final caress with his mouth before bending down and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Kate had been with him long enough to know that that ringer meant--Rick's own personal law-and-order queen was calling. She smiled as he pressed talk and answered.

"Hi, Pumpkin! What's up?" He asked, grinning helplessly at the sound of his daughter's voice. Kate sat back on the edge of the desk, smiling as she watched him talk with Alexis.

Wait--she was sitting on a desk?

"You're  _where_?" Rick asked. "At the  _courthouse_? How on earth did you--hold on." He covered the mouthpiece with his hand and looked over at Kate. "How'd you get her an internship at a law firm?"

Kate shrugged. "A few old friends of my mom's work there now." Her grin turned wicked. "And I thought if she were kept away from the precinct there was less of a chance she'd… you know." She winked.

Rick shook his head, but his grin was almost wide enough to reach his ears. He returned to speaking with Alexis. "Well I hope you're having fun, honey. For a second there I was hoping you'd done something youthful and immature. Oh, I don't know, joined the Occupy protestors or something."

Kate's thoughts turned back to where she was--primarily, sitting on a desk.

There was no desk in the meeting room.

She turned and looked behind her, and her heart did a flip.

She was sitting on the captain's desk.

She was sitting on  _Captain Gates'_  desk.

The only words that came to mind were _holy_  and _shit_.

"I'd tell you to be responsible and all but you have that down to a science. Don't pick up any young, hotshot lawyers, okay? I love you too. Bye." Rick hung up the phone and looked at her. His face fell when he saw her expression.

"Kate, what's w–" The question died on his lips as he, too, took in his surroundings.

"Fuck," he whispered.

"Exactly," Kate muttered. She jumped up. "We have to clean this up, and fast."

Kate was used to discovering crime scenes, not covering them up, but she thought they did a pretty good job. In no more than four minutes the entire office was as neat and organized as it had been before their little tryst. They exited the room, still fumbling with buttons, and shut the door behind them quietly.

"I cannot believe we just did that!" Rick's face and voice were entirely too gleeful for the situation.

Kate had to admit, the idea of doing something so against policy sent a little shiver of heat shooting down to her core. She had never been, well,  _bad_  at work but it just might become a habit if she wasn't careful.

"Don't think I'm finished with you," she warned him, gathering up her coat. "I'm all wound up again after the mini heart attack that little discovery gave me."

"Good thing I know just how to relax you," Rick leered.

She hit him playfully and then ran for the elevator with him following behind, laughing.

* * *

"Detective? A word." Gates' tone bore no argument.

Stepping away from the murder board, Kate followed the captain into her private office. Her body immediately flushed. She'd have to be careful if she got such a Pavlovian response to this place after only one time. She gulped when she remembered the back stairs. God knew what her reaction would be--they'd done it there no less than five times.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Kate asked respectfully.

Gates was leaning against her desk and now walked up to the detective, picking up something tiny and holding it up so that Kate could see it. It was only years of police training and hiding her feelings that kept Kate from choking on her own saliva and going beet red.

It was a button--a very distinctive button. It was a pale, translucent blue color, like the pale version of a certain writer's eyes.

It also was a match for the one Rick had lost the other day and been unable to find.

"I found this on the floor by my desk yesterday morning," Gates explained. "At first I was at a loss as to how it got there or who it belonged to."

Kate kept her face mildly inquisitive, revealing nothing.

"Yesterday morning was also when I noticed that the personal effects on my desk were slightly rearranged. Not much, just slightly." Gates' gaze bore into Kate's.

Kate took a deep breath. "Sir, forgive me, but is there a point to this?" She asked politely.

Gates handed Kate the button. "The point is that the last time I checked, you and Mr. Castle both had adequate living arrangements which, I assume, provide privacy and various comfortable surfaces for your private activities."

Kate bit the inside of her cheek so hard that it bled. She tasted the saltiness and held back her yelp of pain.

"Is that clear, Detective?" Gates asked.

Kate nodded. "Yes, sir," she said, holding the button tightly in her hand.

Gates nodded and Kate turned to go.

"And Kate?"

She turned at the door, surprised at the use of her first name. "Yes, sir?" She asked.

"You needn't worry about the state of the desk. If the rumors regarding the captain who was here before Montgomery are true, it's already seen plenty of action."

Kate really did choke on her saliva this time.

"And," Gates added, walking around her desk and sitting down. "My husband and I found Interrogation Room #2 to be the best place in the precinct."

* * *

Kate's shock must have shown, because Rick immediately stood up when he saw her leave the office.

"What happened?" He asked.

In response, she held out her palm, the button resting peacefully in the center. Rick gulped and then looked up at her face.

"Am I fired yet?" He asked.

Kate shook her head.

"Worse?" He asked.

By now, Ryan and Esposito had noticed and were unashamedly staring at them from their desks.

Kate's voice was a hoarse whisper.

"She gave me  _pointers,_ " she croaked.

Rick laughed so hard he collapsed onto his desk chair.


End file.
